scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Decca03
Yo, Scooby-Doo! I'm sorry. I don't want to cancel it! You'll have to wait! It's just that I've got lots of brilliant story ideas. Don't worry though, I'm not going past season 2. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Im back!!!!!!!!!!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Something was wrong with my old email so it said i had to make a new account plus i was very busy for a while but no i have free time!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 10:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Yupp in the flesh im ready to write!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can you make a logo for my new show Scooby-Doo and the Doo Crew?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Ghost Cruise It's out! --Kyle03 (talk) 09:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Word Count Can you please do the word count for Ghost Cruise? --Kyle03 (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Please do a word count for How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sure! We should make a movie or video game! Also can you review How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 I think we should make a video game for Catfish Co.--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 12:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Of course! That'd be awesome! You write 6 i'll write 6!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the episode titlecard for Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls!. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Please make the titlecard!!! Please make my new titlecard! --Kyle03 (talk) 06:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a titlecard for Lethal Lumberjacks?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 20:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Lethal Lumberjacks Can you review Lethal Lumberjacks?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC)Scooby Dude Also can you do a word count?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Are you gonna work on Welcome to Awesometown today?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Welcome to Awesometown Can you please make this episode?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:28, October 30, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Please write this episode i cant write the next one without it!!!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 04:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls! Please review! --Kyle03 (talk) 19:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a logo for my new series Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Puppy Power Canyou make a logo for Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power and a titlecard for the first episode Puppy Power Outage!?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Please review and word count Puppy Power Outage!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the episode titlecard for Camelot Castle and a Maniac Rascal!. --Kyle03 (talk) 19:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Friday Night Frights Please review!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 02:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the new episode titlecard!!! --Kyle03 (talk) 11:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Please please do word counts for all of mt Puppy Power episodes, revies and title cards. Plus a logo for the whole series!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Come back Please edit or write an episode. You've not done anything on this wiki for ages. --Kyle03 (talk) 07:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Return I'm returning too! --Kyle03 (talk) 21:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Gone Have you left wikia? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Decca03, I am from Doctor Who Fanon here to tell you the news. 1. Pinginus adopted the wiki. 2. There's a new admin in town called JPhil2.0. 3. Because of JPhil2.0's changes, your pages have been deleted for not being up to date. Sorry about the last one but please come back. From,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I am a follower of your ideas. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC). Please come back! Please, I miss when we used to review each others episodes. --Kyle03 (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Bye I won't force you to stay because you were great at writing Scooby-Doo, so I guess it's goodbye then. So bye! I'll miss you. :) --Kyle03 (talk) 20:32, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Staying So you're staying but as Decca03? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes. -Kyle03 Episode Template: I'm Sorry!I accidentaly edited the Episode Template instead of copying it to my page. If I did something wrong,I'm sorry.Please undone my edit. I'm sorry. MasterCharmander 13 09:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I've decided to work on this wiki again! I've missed it. How about you? --ScoobyDude34 (talk) 01:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Hey! Glad to know you're making a new episode! Are you going to make a new series? Did you check out mynewest series Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases? Glad you're back--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can you make a logo for Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases and can you review Guardian of the Lost City? Awesome job on your fisrt episode back!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Thanks for the logo (:--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 20:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Caper After the Quake It's out! And could you make a titlecard for the first two episodes please?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 22:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Awesome Awesome! But you'll do more than just the Lion Men right? And I understand I'm busy to.--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 22:59, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sounds Great! Whatever the episode is I'm sure it will be awesome!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:10, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Reviewed I reviewed The Lion Men! Can't wait for the next mystery you make!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:07, August 11, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Two Dogs Too Many It's out! I'll review your newest mystery and I'm excited to! Back I think I'm ready to finally return to the wiki. I got off of Scooby-Doo for a while but now I'm getting back into it as always. Just an on/off thing I guess. But I'm back! 06:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC)06:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC)~~ Arctic Hi-Tech Terror It's out I await your review Are you still on?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 15:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Could you review Arctic Hi-Tech Terror? Done reviewing! Done reviewing the first two episodes. They were really great. I'm having some trouble coming up with ideas for mine though. Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 01:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah just busy for these past few days--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:47, August 17, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 First, thanks for offering to help. I'm not sure about a main villain yet, but I want there to be a lot of continuity. The gang will be traveling on the road a lot, like in ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?, but more in the style of The Scooby-Doo Show and the original series. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 04:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Sure, you can write some episodes. That'd be great! 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Your Series It looks great and I'm interested on how it will all play out. I noticed it was based off one of your two part episodes from Scooby-Doo! Revenge of the Ghouls, before it was cancelled. So I'm interested because I've always wanted to see what it'd be like when it turned out. I hope your series lasts longer than your previous ones which usually ended after about 1 or 2 episodes I'm assuming because of lost interest? If this series turns out to be the length of Haunted Road, or even longer that'd be great! 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 00:47, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Sneak Peek Thanks for the sneak peek! It looks very great. Though I'm not familiar with the Devil Bear monster, I figured it's either on older one that I don't know of or one of your monsters. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 17:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds awesome man! Sorry I have not posted lately I've been busy with school stuff. I'll, try to post but I think I'm going to take a little break from writing. I'll still read and review your stories though!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 22:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 The Haunted Highway Well, the gang is going to be traveling somewhere, when they are attacked by a monster that haunts the desert highway. There will also be a gas station and a farm included as other settings for the episode. The monster is unnamed, but is likely to be made out of asphalt.Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:58, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hi, I'm still here! Please can you write the next episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum please? --Kyle03 (talk) 10:09, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey! It's Redo! I am still here, Decca, I just wasn't on for a couple of days or so. But I did read The Meeting and reviewed it. Are you here, because you haven't written the next episode yet. I agree with Kyle, please write the next episode! 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 16:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Busy Well I hope you're able to return soon. ;) I told them that you were busy. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yep, still here. Sorry, just been a bit busy. I'll be starting Scooby-Doo! Road Trip soon. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Im sorry but I won't be on for a while because of school. --ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Hi I will start Road Trip when you finish War at the Wax Museum. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Road Trip episode 1 will start on the 1st of October. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Soz Sorry I haven't been on. I've just been so busy with school work. I still check the wiki though and Scooby Doo Road Trip will happen. --Kyle03 (talk) 19:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :D Yeah man!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 17:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sure! (:--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sounds awesome! :D--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Awesome!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Editing The editing system has changed on all wiki's now to visual editor and I don't known how to use it. �� --Kyle03 (talk) 06:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) That would be so epic!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 14:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can it be a regular series? -ScoobyDude34 Totally Yeah, I'll work on a series with you both. --Kyle03 (talk) 08:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds awesome! And Im gonna try to do Scared Stiff! Today -ScoobyDude34 Hello Hi? �� --Kyle03 (talk) 21:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool Ok, what shall we call the movie then? --Kyle03 (talk) 22:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ok, you start it off. --Kyle03 (talk) 10:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok Okay, let's do a series. --Kyle03 (talk) 07:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!! Let's make a new season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! but I'll make a new page for it called '''Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! (Re-newed)' --Kyle03 (talk) 19:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Please Hi, please come back! I will if you do. This wikia has nobody editing on it anymore which is sad because we put a lot of work into it. --Kyle03 (talk) 11:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Yes. Let's work on Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! (Re-Newed). Also, I've always wondered what country you live in. I live in England. --Kyle03 (talk) 15:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I know we've only just started it but I feel like Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! should have just ended where it did. Although we can keep going with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! (Renewed) but just change the series name to something brand new! What do you think? --Kyle03 (talk) 10:04, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! (Renewed) Can I change the name of the series to Scooby-Doo! Mans Best Friend? --Kyle03 (talk) 16:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) The Riddler/Jermiah No. I didn't know who I thought the Riddler would be. Also, are you doing a season 2 and can you make an episode title card for The Mighty Thor? --Kyle03 (talk) 07:25, May 26, 2015 (UTC) The Mighty Thor Sorry, I've been really busy at the moment but I will try to get The Mighty Thor out soon! I will still be active on the wiki though for reviewing. Also, after our new series, we should go back and finish the old cancelled series. --Kyle03 (talk) 17:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok Okay, I'm still really busy with school and tests and revision and stuff but I'll try and release the new episode as soon as possible. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Deeca03, How are you? I am good. I saw that you commented on my story "Shaggy and Scooby's Spooky Shanagains: Chapter 1: Seeing Ghosts" and I was wondering if you could help me out. I am going to continue my Scooby-Doo story, but I am trying to figure out how Scooby-Doo and Shaggy could get stuck under bed sheets. I use bed sheet ghosts a lot in my stories. Please reply back. -BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 17:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC)) Exams I'm really sorry but I have lots of exams at the moment. Don't worry though because I will be writing The Mighty Thor soon. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Deeca03, Thank you for the bed sheet ghost ideas. However, I am a little confused. When you said 'Shaggy and Scooby sit on sheet covered chairs, the sheets fall on top of them, and Shaggy and Scooby get twisted up in the sheets', what did you mean by "twisted up"? Also, how could the sheets fall on them from the chairs. Also, when you said "Shaggy and Scooby could hide under bed sheets on the bed and somehow get stuck", what did you mean by "hide under them and somehow get stuck"? Sorry if I am sounding negative. I am just trying to understand the ideas you gave me. Please reply back. - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 05:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Deeca03, Thank you for explaining the bed sheets ideas more. However, I am a little confused. Why would Scooby-Doo and Shaggy hide under the sheets on the bed? What other bed sheet ideas can you think of? Just curious. What I am mainly having trouble with is what to do in my story. My plan is Scooby looks in the rooms upstarts, finds nothing, gets scared, and somehow gets stuck under a bed sheet. Scooby-Doo struggles under the sheet and calls out for help. Shaggy hears him and goes to check on his buddy, but sees Scooby-Doo under the sheet and thinks he is a ghost. The "ghost" chases Shaggy around, until Shaggy is able to get away. Then sometime soon, Shaggy gets stuck under a bed sheet too, and now both Shaggy and Scooby are stuck under bed sheets and look like ghosts. I'm not sure what to do after that. What are your thoughts? Please reply back. :-) - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 00:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Deeca03, Thank you for replying. Yeah the story is suppose to be about Shaggy and Scooby having spooky fun at the house. So no mysteries. Sorry. Anyway, I am just trying to think about other ways they could get stuck under bed sheets. Got any suggestions? You also mentioned that they could get scared and hide under sheets. Then what could happen? What would they be scared of? Is there anything that you would like me to put into the story? If yes, what would you like in the story? Please reply back. - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 04:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Deeca03, Quick question. Thank you for the bed sheet ideas, but I was wondering if you had any bed sheet ideas for how Scooby-Doo could get stuck under a bed sheet if the bed sheet was hanging from something or if the bed sheet was hanging somewhere? Got any ideas for that? Like a sheet hanging in a closet or something? Please reply back. :-) - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 20:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Deeca03, Thank you for the bed sheet suggestion, but I do have two questions; how would Scooby-Doo walk into the bed sheet, and where could the bed sheet be hanging from? Sorry, I am just trying to organize my ideas with your answers. Again, thank you so much for helping me. Please reply back. - BluePupBuddy (BluePupBuddy (talk) 04:49, June 20, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Yay! I'm looking forward for some new episodes. --Kyle03 (talk) 18:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) =Back December is a long time. --Kyle03 (talk) 08:43, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi I am.--Kyle03 (talk) 06:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm back! It's been so long but i missed the fanon. i've just been so busy with school that i never had time to work on my stuff so i decided to take a break. Now I'm going to continue working on serieses! I may not be on everyday, but I'll try my best to be active! i missed you guys! (: -----ScoobyDude34 I finished Will the Real Witch Please Stand Up? a few days ago... Please read it and review it. (: -ScoobyDude Here Yes, I'm here! --Kyle03 (talk) 18:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes Yes, do you like it? --Kyle03 (talk) 21:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes I do like it but I just wish that they'd do another series set in the original universe. The last series to do this was What's New, Scooby-Doo. --Kyle03 (talk) 19:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes Yes, we should start off fresh with series. I think our first series should be modern but with old returning faces and monsters popping up here and there. A bit like Be Cool, Scooby-Doo but with characters like Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Musmy and Papa-Doo etc. turning up sometimes. We could also have new monsters but a few returning ones. What do you think? Also, did you see last week's Doctor Who???!!! --Kyle03 (talk) 12:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) No rush There's no rush to start this series and finish it quickly like our old ones (because we always had new ideas). We can take our time on this. I think we should stay here. Another reason to stay here is to finish and polish up our old unfinished series/cancelled ones. We need some name ideas for the series and they need to be quick and catchy, any ideas? --Kyle03 (talk) 17:02, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't work The forum doesn't work for me. Why is the wiki so slow for you all of a sudden? --Kyle03 (talk) 18:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I arrived on this wiki yesterday, and I've already mentioned a fan fiction idea on my blog. I would like your honest opinion on it, please. It would mean a lot to me. Howler of the Moon (talk) 03:59, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Howler of the Moon I'm continuing Creepy Cases! I want to hear your opinion on Pizza Pandemonium, Mystery Machines, and Scooby-Dooby-Clue!. I'm currently writing Air-anormal Activity and hopefully that'll be up in a few days! I really miss your presence on the Wiki :) ---ScoobyDude34 Comics? Hello. I was wondering if you could answer two questions for me. One, could you please read the trailer for my story, Scooby-Doo in the Frigid Blizzard? Would like to know what you think about it. Two, could it be possible for me to tell my story in comic book format? If I can't then what should I do? I'll be looking forward towards your response. Howler of the Moon (talk) 21:38, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Howler of the Moon I read and reviewed your new episode! I loved it! Can you please review some of my new episodes in the near future. It would be much appreciated. Also have you seen Be Cool Scooby-Doo? I'm shocked by how much I'm enjoying the series it's really funny and I love it. I highly recommend it. Thanks (: -ScoobyDude34 I think my favorite episode is Where There's a Will There's a Wraith. What's yours? -ScoobyDude34 Yeah I did and I've gotta say it made me pretty sad. Lol I hope Scooby-Doo never stops. Also my other favorites were Poodle Justice and Be Quiet Scooby-Doo. Also do you like Daphne's new personality. I personally love it. -ScoobyDude34 Yeah I saw Gremlin on a Plane. My least favorite is Game of Chicken. What's yours and dos you see Gremlin on a Plane? -ScoobyDude34 Me too, for a little I thought it was the pilot trying to get out of flying the plane but then I changed my mind. -ScoobyDude34 No I don't think I did. I'll have to get to that in the future. -ScoobyDude34 Me too (: -ScoobyDude34 Well you already reviewed Tribe of Terror, so I'd start with Pizza Pandemonium and then go to Mystery Machines then to Season 2 (: -ScoobyDude34 Sounds Good! -ScoobyDude34 Sure! -ScoobyDude34 Thank you Thank you for infoming me about whether or not I could post comics here. I should be working on the script for the first chapter very soon. Howler of the Moon (talk) 18:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Howler of the Moon I kinda like where the War at the Wax Museum ended. I have an idea for a Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Episode but I want to finish Going Up? first (I'm like halfway done) so if you could do the first episode that would be great. And have fun reading my other episodes! (: -ScoobyDude34 I have no idea. Somewhere between 1500-3000 I'd say. -ScoobyDude34 Sure. I'm actually really excited for this series! (: but do you mean at least 2000 or really close to 2000. -ScoobyDude34 Also no I don't think I saw it (: please review Creepy Cases then (: Also I don't think I'll be continuing because I'm passionate about this Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Series! I have tons of ideas (:-ScoobyDude34 Thanks for the reviews! (: however I don't think it's unacceptable that the gang was threatened. In most cases they are dealing with criminals and in a lot of cases they are put into life threatening situations. Not to say that they should be threatened in every episode I'm just defending the episode. Also their was no culprit because the episode was supposed to be more like an Indiana Jones film where the adventure is more in the spotlight than the mystery.-ScoobyDude34 No Sorry, I probably won't have the time to write any of them! I'll read and enjoy though! Thanks for the offer anyway. --Kyle03 (talk) 21:46, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Ok (: and I am around a quarter of the way done with the episode for now -ScoobyDude34 When You Wish Upon a Scare -ScoobyDude34 Finished When You Wish Upon a Scare (: -ScoobyDude34 Just reviewed your episode (: -ScoobyDude34